


Bad Things: Hostage Video

by JjdoggieS



Series: Bad Things Bingo [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bad Things Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Diego Hargreeves Takes Charge, Dr. Terminal is a dick, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Grace Hargreeves is the best, Numbers as Names, The Hargeeves Children Swear, hostage video, reginald hargreeves is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Dr. Terminal sends the Umbrella Academy a video from within Hotel Oblivion, featuring Klaus and Vanya. Shit.Diego is taking none of his siblings bullshit and is taking charge. Luther is a supportive sibling and team member. Allison is trying her best. Five and Ben are the obvious brains of the operation. And Grace is amazing.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Bad Things Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565149
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Shit

There was a video. A video of their siblings, Klaus and Vanya, being held captive by their biggest nemesis, Dr. Terminal. And possibly the worst part was that Dr. Terminal was still being held in Hotel Oblivion, which meant their siblings were being held in Hotel Oblivion. 

Pogo left them standing in the hallway just as quickly as he’d came, claiming to be needed by their father.

“What the fuck?” Diego said, “How the fuck are they in Hotel Oblivion?” Luther, Diego and Allison crowded around Five as he held the tablet containing the fucking horrible answer of where the fuck their siblings were taken to.

“Can we even get them out?” Allison asked, “I thought it was inescapable.”

“It is.” Luther sighed, a wave of defeat working its way through each of the siblings. 

It wasn’t like they wanted to leave Klaus and Vanya in Hotel Oblivion, or with Dr. Terminal and whoever else was there, but it didn’t seem like there was much they could do. “Doesn’t Reginald have an access code or something for Hotel Oblivion?” Five asked. Five could vaguely remember their father had possibly mentioned it before, not saying what the code was but that he had one.

Luther seemed to remember their father mentioning it as well, because a look of obvious recognition passed over his face before it was replaced with a much more excited one. “Yeah, he did. And he used to go check on things going on in Hotel Oblivion before some of the worst villains were placed there.” Luther said.

“And how are we supposed to be able to get the code from him?” Allison asked, “Father already said he won’t help us.”

Silence passed over their small group once again, hopelessness spreading through them. “We don’t need that bastard’s help.” Diego hissed, “When has he actually helped us before? We are the goddamn Umbrella Academy, and we don’t need anyone else’s help. Especially if it is our siblings that need help.”

The three other siblings exchanged a mix of shocked, proud, and intrigued looks before Luther asked, “Alright, what do we do then Diego?”

Diego opened his mouth to reply, and as he did the door to the medical room clicked open and revealed their mother pleasantly smiling in the door frame. “Hello dears, how are the rest of you doing today?” Grace greeted, it was apparent that she could sense the distress lingering in the air and was doing her best to diffuse as much of it as she could. 

A murmur fine’s and okay’s came from four of her children, her smile slipped for a moment before remembering something that might help cheer up her children. “Would you children like to come see your brother?” All four of her children perked up a little at the prospect of seeing one of their hurt or missing siblings.

Grace silently ushered Luther, Diego, Allison and Five into the medical room and once they saw their recently patched up brother they all quickly their barely walking and not running pace to their brother lying reclined on the medical bed.

All of the now five siblings started talking over each other, four of them asking Ben how he was feeling and what happened while Ben was asking what was going on, before seeming to remember what had happened.

“What are we going to do? Do we even know where they are?” Ben asked his siblings. Their mother stood near her children while also giving them plenty of space to reunite with their recently injured brother.

His siblings exchanged some looks Ben was unable to interpret before Diego answered his question, “We got a video from Dr. Terminal,-”

“How is that possible, I thought he was in Hotel Oblivion?” Ben interrupted.

Diego continued as if Ben hadn’t said anything, but Allison nodded sullenly at him when he asked, “-Klaus and Vanya were with Terminal which means-”

Ben could already guess what the answer would be but he needed to ask anyway, “They’re in Hotel Oblivion too right?”

“Exactly.” Diego agreed, “But we have a plan.”

“Which is?” Ben pressed, pushing himself off the bed a bit and towards his siblings before a sharp, shooting pain ripped through his abdomen. Clearly the Eldritch enjoyed being shot as much as Ben did.

Diego looked at Luther, clearly trying to give their appointed leader the chance to fill their brother in on their plan. “The first step is getting the exit code for the elevator in Hotel Oblivion so once we get Klaus and Vanya back we can get out.” Luther started.

“But Dad’s being a dick and won’t help us.” Five said.

“Five dear, watch your language.” Grace reprimanded, Five muttered back an apology quickly, “And I may be able to help you children with the exit code.” Now that got their attention.


	2. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Terminal's video is played. Things aren't what they thought they'd be.
> 
> Klaus isn't okay. Vanya isn't okay. None of them are okay.

“What do you mean Mom?” Allison asked. 

Grace joined her children at Ben’s bedside, “Well, your Father has instructed me not to give you any help with your rescue of your siblings, but if I were to say something and you smart children were to get the code from that, well.” Grace insinuated, the looks of realization reaching each of her darling children’s faces implied they understood what she was trying to tell them.

Her children all looked to her with rapt attention, “Diego dear, you may want to get some paper.” Grace suggested, pointing her son towards a pad of paper and a pencil that sat on one of the counters. Once Diego returned with the paper and pencil she began. “Now listen carefully. Diego, Allison. Allison, Ben. Klaus, Five. Allison, Five. Diego, Diego.”

Diego wrote what she said as quick as he could but it was clear that he, along with the rest of her children, seemed confused. “You will find there are more buttons in Oblivion than you children think there may be. But follow the code I have given you children and you’ll be freed from the Hotel.” Grace finished. Five and Ben seemed to have understood what she was telling them.

In true Five fashion, he pulled the paper from Diego and looked over the notes he’d written. “Diego, Allison. Allison, Ben. Klaus, Five. Allison, Five. Diego, Diego.” Five said aloud, a moment of mostly silence as Five obviously thought through their Mother’s messages, “2,3. 3,6. 4,5. 3,5. 2,2. It’s our numbers.”

“And if there are more buttons than we think, maybe they’re in a grid?” Allison suggested.

Five nodded, pulled the pencil from Diego and quickly wrote the code on the paper before folding the paper and tucking it in his pocket.

Soon after that, Ben proved why he is one of the smartest people on their team. “Did you guys find out anything else from the video?” Ben asked, and when none of his siblings answered him he had to ask, “You guys have watched it right?” And when his siblings didn’t answer him, again; he had to keep himself from facepalming, Ben would expect this behavior from Klaus on a bad day but not from most of his siblings. “You guys haven’t watched it yet have you?”

“We’ve been busy!” Diego defended; they just hadn’t gotten to watch it yet, there were lots of things they had to worry about and work on. They had to plan a whole rescue mission by themselves! Without, at the time, three of their siblings! There was a lot of shit they had to do.

All four of the uninjured siblings looked a bit ashamed or embarrassed that they’d neglected the probably most important lead to getting their sibling back. Five handed the tablet that contained the video over to Ben. Now that they were about to watch it, they weren’t sure they wanted to see what the video contained. Ben quickly clicked the video.

The first thing that was most noticeable in the video once the video had started was that Klaus and Vanya weren’t moving. Like at all. But Terminal sure was. 

“Hello hello hello, Umbrella brats.-” His voice in the horribly recorded audio felt like it was shredding their ears as he cackled into whatever he was using to film himself and their siblings, “-In case you’ve had the misfortune of forgetting who I am, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am the great, nefarious, despicable and utterly terrifying Dr. Terminal.-”

“God, who gave this guy a thesaurus?” Five sneered.

“-I presume by now you’ve noticed that two of you brats are missing and one of you are dead, hopefully.-”

“Hey!” Ben exclaimed, clearly offended.

“-If not you’re worse siblings than I thought.-” They all took offense to that. Yeah, they weren’t the best siblings but they hoped they’d notice if one of their siblings were hurt or missing. They weren’t the best the first time, but this time they were really trying. “-Anyhow, onto Today’s business, with me I have two very important guests, well important to you.-”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Allison worried. None of them had particularly good memories with Dr. Terminal, but Allison definitely had it the worst last time. At least this time they stopped him before anyone lost an arm; and hopefully none of them will.

“-Joining us today-”

Diego questioned, “Us? Who’s us?”

“-are the one and only Number Four and Number Seven.” Terminal waved a hand toward their siblings as he mockingly introduced them. “You know, I’ve always been a huge believer in Chinese numerology.-”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Ben asked.

“Ben.”

“Sorry Mom.”

“-Now I’ll save you the effort, in Chinese numerology the numbers four,” Terminal said, looking at Klaus as he said ‘number four’ and turned to look at Vanya when he said, “and seven,” before turning back to his camera, “are inauspicious numbers.-”

“What does that mean?” Luther asked.

“It means their unlucky, or bad numbers, right Five?” Ben’s eye flickered over to his smartest brother.

“You’re right Ben.” Five didn’t like where this seemed to be going.

“-Fun fact children, the number four is similar to the word death. While the number seven, sounds like to deceive.-”

“It does? They do?” Allison asked, looking between her brothers and her mother.

Grace had an odd look of tension and despair on her face. Allison didn’t think she’d be able to express more than one emotion at a time; and certainly not complex emotions. “I’m afraid that they do my dear.” Grace answered.

“-Now I’d hope that you oh so bright children can draw the parallels between the Number Four and the number four. But where I’m stumped is the connection between the Number Seven and the number seven.-”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“None of us do Allison.” Diego hissed back.

Terminal had walked over to where Klaus and Vanya were bound and gagged to what looked like poorly built electric chairs, barring the metal helmet things. Now Klaus and Vanya were moving, albeit Klaus looked much more alert and frantic in his efforts to escape his restraints than Vanya. “Now in this next segment of our show,” Dr. Terminal pulled Vanya’s chair towards the camera and away from an even more frantic Klaus. Vanya’s eyes were glazed over and seemed to be unable to focus on any particular thing. “We will find out what Number Seven is lying about.” 

Dr. Terminal stopped his monologue and reached behind the camera to grab something. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Language Diego.”

“Sorry Mom.”

When Terminal’s hands reappeared on the screen, he was holding a clock with a three hour timer set on it. “We’ll finish this segment live after a quick word from our sponsors.” The timer started. “Tick tock Umbrella Academy.” The video ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, maybe 2, more chapter(s) after this. What do you guys think so far? Please let me know.
> 
> I'm trying to mix comic and tv events, characters, & personalities together.
> 
> Edit: I realized I left it kind of confusing. In chapter 1 the Hargreeves siblings figured out that Klaus and Vanya were in Hotel Oblivion from the thumbnail/picture/preview thing on the video before it was played (Idk how to describe it). I hope this helps clear up any accidental or unclear confusion.


	3. Dr. Terminal's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Terminal has had plenty of time to plan out everything while locked away in Hotel Oblivion.
> 
> Klaus is pissed.

Terminal sent the video to the stupid Umbrella Academy. He had worked with his fellow inmates of Hotel Oblivion to rig the entire building with clocks which were no counting down, various traps and trip wires, and for some added flair explosives which were both plainly obvious and hidden so well no one will be able to find them. It was all set to be the Umbrella Academy’s final performance.

Knowing them as insufferably well, and adding a few choice insults, Dr. Terminal figured they were all rillied up and were just about ready to try and save their stupid siblings with no plan, no back-up plan, and best of all no escape plan.

Now, Dr. Terminal had never been one for theatrics in the past, but something about The Umbrella Academy just made him want to put on a show. And in his show, he was the one that won the grand prize; and her name is Number Seven. 

How he had gone this long without knowing that little Number Seven was essentially an endless energy supply. Terminal didn’t need to be wasting time converting matter into energy when she was converting sound waves or some bullshit into energy for him. The only issue he’d found was keeping her sedated enough to keep from trying to escape but not so much that she wouldn’t be converting energy for him.

His other issue lied with Number Four. He’d wanted to get Number Six or, if he must, Number Two. But now Number Six shot, and supposedly dead. Great. Number Six’s powers were what he wanted to use the most, partly for his own protection from the rest of their siblings, if he had Number Seven with him it’s not like they’d attack them both; but he also wanted to use Number Six’s power to unleash utter hell and destruction upon Hotel Oblivion, before using the explosives of course. He could go on about how each of them were either helpful, useless, or just an annoyance to him, but he had Number Four to deal with. 

When concocting his plan for the past several months, he decided what he’d do with each of the Umbrella Academy brats. Since his capture and placement into Hotel Oblivion, he’d learned to make back up plans. Now his back up plan for getting Number Four instead of Number Six, as he’d told those idiots, was to simply shoot Number Four through the center of his stupid forehead. So he did.

He ensured Number Seven would be practically unresponsive as he did, because a freak out or anything from her really wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. After he’d temporarily dealt with Number Seven he grabbed the pistol he left on the dresser next to the camera. Turning to face Number Four, the boy started to act more scared than he had been before, although whether his fear was for himself or his sister was indeterminate but it was nevertheless irrelevant to him. 

Although he did relish in the fear that had taken over the boy’s entire being, Terminal kept it quick. He had other shit to do before the Umbrella Academy arrived. Dr. Terminal leveled the pistol with Number Four’s forehead, looking him dead in the eye and pulled the trigger.

Basking in his defeat of a second Umbrella Academy member for a moment, Dr. Terminal watched the life drain from Number Four’s eyes and then his corpse slumping over in the chair he was still restrained in.

Once he’d assured himself that Number Four was dead he began the more important part of his plan. And for that he had to take Number Seven to the 8th floor of Oblivion.

Now the 8th floor didn’t house anyone, instead it was meant to be a recreational room of sorts. Except, instead of card games and crafting tables, it had workbenches with discarded electronic devices and scrap metal. 

It was here that Dr. Terminal built his second greatest creation. A chamber designed to absorb all energy and store it for him until he needed it later. He’d tested it on many of the other inmates, some voluntary, some not so much. And boy did it work a treat. Only 2 of them test subjects died but they were far too old anyhow.

This is where he deposited Number Seven. The moment the door of the chamber sealed shut it powered on, feeding from the energy Number Seven was giving it involuntarily. Once it had powered on and was functioning properly it began pulling as much energy as it could from little Number Seven, leaving just enough as to not kill her. Well, kill her yet.

Little did Dr. Terminal know, that as he enacted his plan there was the ghost of Klaus Hargreeves following him and his sister around, and boy was he pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have liked it so far, please let me know what you guys think about the fic so far.


End file.
